


Garak and Parmak (and Edosian orchid pattern)

by Lala_Sara



Series: E'Vira [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some tailoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garak and Parmak (and Edosian orchid pattern)

[ ](http://fav.me/d9zohmq)


End file.
